the closet
by roseanddoctor4ever
Summary: The doctor in roman times and who's the new compaion? How does Jack know the 8th Doctor? Has charcters from roman mystrys books. Please R&R.
1. The closet

Disclaimer, I do not own doctor who our anything in this story

_The closet _

It was a normal day and it was a quite night

Until the sound of the Tardis came the doctor was on a night trip looking for a companion and one that was called Rose he liked the name rose and so he found a girl and landed the Tardis. The doctor opened the Tardis door and said "why is it so dark in here where is my torch or sonic screwdriver"?

The doctor found his sonic screwdriver and said "why am I in a closet? I am meant to be in London". The doctor was thinking to himself why oh why did I become in a closet I landed in London". The doctor walked forward and there became hundreds and hundreds of doors the doctor went through the first one and ended up in Newzeland so he went back and went through the last door and he he was in London.

The doctor found Rose by using his psychic paper. He went up to her and said "you are in great danger and you need to come with me". Rose was scared at this point and said "were are we going and why am i in danger?" The doctor said "don't worry i am nice i just want to ask you one question do you like chips?" "Yes said rose i love chips that is what i spend my life doing". So the doctor said "why do you spend your life eating chips"? "well i go to work and then i come home to my mum a say what we got for dinner"? and my mum replies we have got chips". "ok then" "So we going to yours? Said the doctor rose dident really get a say in this he just got in the Tardis with rose and went to rose house. "hi mum" said rose when the doctor went into the bedroom the first thing jakie said was "hi you don't no what could go on in this bedroom and the doctor replied "nar i don' t think so".Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for having such a short chapter i was tired and i hope you enjoy this story i no it is not as adventures as you aspected but bye

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. The new world

_Disclaimer, __I__ do not own doctor who or anything in it_

_The new world_

The doctor left the bedroom and said "rose come on we have got to go." "I am coming I am coming"rose and the doctor went back to the tardis and went to the console room. The doctor said "so can we try and find out about the closet or whatever it was, I need to know what it was and how I got there." The doctor and rose went to Rome ad (after deaf). The doctor was suddenly confused and said" what the flipping heck happened there." The doctor met a man called Jonathon and he was a Christian. Rose at this point just went along with the doctor not knowing what was going on she didn't say a single word she just walked silently behind him.

Jonathan called Flavia and said to her "there is a strange man" but the doctor could not understand him. The doctor said to rose "what the heck are they saying"? "I don't no ask them if you are that concerned". Then the doctor remembered the Tardis and talked to the tardis the Tardis translated for the doctor and said "they are saying there is a strange man and they don't know who it is". "Thanks TARDIS the doctor said in a really strange voice". "Now TARDIS can you talk Latin"? The TARDIS said back "affmeitive master" as a big joke "but I can really speak Latin". "Right can you speak to these people and tell them I am the doctor and that I am the only time lord left tell them they will not know what that means but I will see them in the future". The TARDIS started to talk to Flavia and Jonathan they said "Oh but can you explain that to our other friends please"? "And who might they be then" the doctor said just relising he could speak without the TARDIS.

"They are Nubia and Lupus can you speak to them through that thing? (Meaning the TARDIS.) "Yes but please do not call it a thing its name is the TARDIS and that will always be her name". "Her name" said Jonathan really confused. Then Flavia said "I would think the TARDIS would be a boy considering its name". "Well it's not ok now please do not make me angry in front of my new comer or should I say companion rose". "Jonathan and Flavia meet Rose Tyler". They all shook hands and then they saw Nubia and Lupus coming towards them". "Doctor meet Nubia and Lupus said Flavia". "Hello nice to meet you said the doctor and rose". The doctor said to rose "so you finally decided to speak then"? "Well I have to speak some time or another don't I". The doctor introduced himself prpopley and said "nice to meet you Jonathan, Flavia, Nubia and Lupus"."I will return someday but not for a while". "Good bye everyone was saying it was nice to meet you". The doctor and rose now approached the TARDIS then suddenly someone came out and said "hi doc it's been a while so who's your new companion then".?

Find out who this mysteries person is but some of you may already know please, please read and review my story the closet please do not take my bio as a answer to my stories I enjoy writing them and enjoy people writing reviews to me so please, please, please, please, please do thank you for reading this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it bye for now. (I will be updating soon ok bye)


	3. Jacks Back

_**Disclaimer, I do**__** not own**__** Rome Doctor who or anything in this story **_

_**Jacks Back**_

So the doctor at this point was a bit confused and said "well her name is rose Tyler and I found her eating chips in London". "Right but last time I saw you, you was with Grace but then again I did see you 2 years ago when you was the 8th doctor". Rose at this very second butted in and said but how can he be different 2 years ago? Or do you mean his age"? "No I can regenerate into different people when I am dyeing but only if I want to I have the choice of living or dying" Said the doctor. The doctor had forgotten all about Nubia, Lupus, Flavia and Jonathan. So they had gone back to the small shelters they had made. The doctor now said "so jack I want you to meet no one" the doctor had looked round and Nubia, Lupus, Flavia and Jonathan had gone. Then jack as his useul self said "hi no one how you doing".? The doctor said "no I wanted you to meet Nubia, Lupus, Flavia and Jonathan but they have gone somewhere". So jack, rose and the 10th doctor went to the TARDIS to go back home. But here's the problem the doctor and jack and rose were ready to go but the TARDIS wouldn't work. Jack said "DOCTOR WHAT THE HAVE YOU DONE NOW"? "I did nothing I just landing here in Rome like a normal time lord would do after I wrote in any old conordrets in the console room". "But you should look before typing them in because it might break the TARDIS"! "I think I know more about her then you do". Rose said "Break it up you two you are like a bunch of kids NOW STOP IT"! 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ooooooooooooooo now look who is in the strop" said jack. "I'm not stressed I am shouting so you two would stop fighting and sort the TARDIS out". "Right back to the TARDIS" said the doctor. "What's wrong my girl "? This is the doctor speaking to the TARDIS hoping that the TARDIS would tell him what was wrong. At this point Jack said "aw how sweet he's fallen in LOVE" Jack continued to talk and then said "So when is the date". "No there won't be a date I just want to no what's wrong with her". "Ok so go on then" said jack. "Right I will so TARDIS what's wrong"? The TARDIS said "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP". "The doctor said oh no sounds like you got a cough and a Virus". 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sorry for the short chapter everyone I couldn't think of anything else but I will make the next one longer probley. O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 ok byeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
